


Dancing With the Stars

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo show the kids what real dancing looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



"You call that dancing?" Sean yells above the loud music that is washing over Viggo's backyard.

"What?!" Elijah asks, pausing in mid-flail. "I'd like to see _you_ do better."

"He's got you there," Viggo says, coming up behind Sean to hand him another drink.

"Oh I don't know," Bean says, recklessly downing half the G&amp;T. "I'd need some real music."

"What's your definition of real music," Orlando teases. "Gloria Gaynor? Gonna do the Hustle for us, Beanie?"

"Piss off," Sean says, flipping a couple of fingers in Orlando's direction while frantically trying to come up with a plan. _Oh wait...._ "Give me a minute, need to talk to Vig."

Pulling Viggo aside, Sean looks at him, wondering how drunk his friend is. _Hard to tell with Viggo, but hopefully he's relaxed enough to go along with this._ "Please tell me you can dance."

"Depends," Viggo says. "I was married to a punk star, I can flail with the best of them. Other kinds of dancing...depends."

"Can you tango?"

"You must be fucking high," says Viggo, but Sean can see that mad little gleam come into his eyes. "Why a tango?"

"Because you've got the music for it," Sean says. "C'mon, we can wow the kids."

"Who's gonna lead?" Viggo asks, and Sean frowns a little. He had learned to follow while he was learning to dance, but he tends to expect to lead.

"Can you follow?" he asks Viggo.

"Yeah, but I'm the one doing you a favor here."

"Blackmailing bastard," Sean growls. "Fine, just don't get too fancy."

Several moments later, Viggo's deck has been cleared of people and things, and, well aware of Sir Ian's ironic eyes on them, Sean waits for the music to start. Up close, Viggo smells like cigarette smoke, with a hint of sweat and something green that's probably his shampoo. _Stop sniffing him and pay attention,_ Sean tells himself and then the music starts.

Following Viggo is not difficult at all, Sean discovers. Viggo telegraphs each move with his hands or hips, and Sean goes along, finding it oddly comfortable to let Viggo lead. They're conservative at first, but then, when they're pretty much cheek to cheek at one point, Viggo murmurs, "dip" softly and as they come out of the next turn, it seems perfectly natural to lean backwards and feel Viggo's muscles strain to keep from dropping him. That Viggo would drop him was something that doesn't even occur to Sean.

And then, as everyone applauds, Viggo grins with that mad look of his and murmurs, "switch." Again it seems like the right thing to do as Sean finds himself leading. Viggo follows as well as he leads and Sean's figured out their rhythm well, so he feels confident in adding a little extra here and there. Although people are whistling and applauding, Sean finds himself unaware of any thing but Viggo and the music, and when it's finally over and they're posed at the end, Sean wishes he'd picked a longer, more complicated track.

Under the noise of the rest of the party going wild, Sean hears Viggo murmur: "do you fuck as well as you dance?"

"Ask me to spend the night and you'll find out," Sean replies, his heart pounding.

"Stay," Viggo says. "I'll even let you lead. The first time."

Viggo, Sean learns much later, follows just as well in bed as he does on the dance floor.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://toooldnotto.livejournal.com/profile)[**toooldnotto**](http://toooldnotto.livejournal.com/) who asked for Dancing Bean from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list, and who was gracious enough not to point out the egregious tense shift in the middle. *facepalms*


End file.
